overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabella
Isabella '(イザベラ, ''Izabera) is the 1st line of defense in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is in charge of the general management and supervises the actives of all Seven Floor Guardians and Albedo the Overseer, meaning besides her father she is the highest ranked person in Nazarick. She is the eldest child of Ainz Ooal Gown and Alyssa her parents. Her mother was created by her father and when the Great Tomb of Nazarick was teleported to a new world, many years Appearance Isabella takes on the appearance of a tall, young girl with wavy dishwater-like hair and aqua eyes with long eyelashes. Her silver armor bears floral patterns. Also she wears a dress underneath her silver armor. She has armor though mostly concentrated on her hands and parts of her armor and shoulders. However she also has armor on her legs. It is believed that both of the Dark Elf twins bear a crush on this glorious warrior. She usually dons armor to cover up her small bust (that she has much of one) and dons her white dress underneath her armor. This is what she wears when not donning armor: * '''Britain Waitress (ブリテンウェイター, Buriten ueitā) This is a white and black waiting dress with an apron`s laces tied at the back of her waist. She wears this when waiting on people usually to ask them how they want to die. She has been shown in the OVA`s wearing this white and black waitress dress wielding double butcher knives much to the horror of her victims not that they ever survived more encounters with her. During one episode when Isabella is showing Shalltear her wardrobe, she says that she loves Shalltear`s chest because it is unique. That one statement makes Shalltear blush bright red and start stammering. Albedo is noted to think of Isabella as a Divine Deity, who sways no way and thinks only for herself and stays neutral for literally most of the first season of Overlord. * Sunset Sun (サン・セット・サン, Sansetto San) Isabella`s swimming suit with a sky pattern. She also wears a gold bracelet on one arm engraved with an image of the sun. She has been called a real cutie while wearing this much to the irk of her parents. * 'Armor of the Sun '(太陽の鎧 , Taiyō no yoroi) Isabella`s silver battle armor, it has a sun sign engraved into it. It is her most powerful suit of armor and allows her to use power from the sun at will by absorbing powerful UV rays from the sun and absorbing it in her armor. This title earned her the title of Administrator and Knight of the Sun. She wears this armor when guarding the Great Tomb of Nazarick and for much of the Light Novels, and Web Novels, Manga Chapters, and Anime Episodes this is her go-to-armor. This armor has been noted to be Isabella`s most powerful suit of armor and can even roast somebody alive. * 'Dress of the Golden Shimmering Sun '(N/A) A golden, sparkly shimmering dress that has a sheath strapped across the back of the dress to hold Isabella`s sword. Apparently she wears it when administrating Death sentences to put people at ease. The NPC`s have noted her skill with a needle and her strong, strict code of morals have been noted to hold her back from really letting go in a battle. Personality Isabella is a Knight and as a Knight she follows the Code of Chivalry. Extremely Neutral except in times where the Great Tomb of Nazarick is attacked or when intruders are trying to murder her father is the only time when she will even intervene. As a cause of this, she is known as Administrator because of her role in managing Nazarick. Cautious, prideful, but not arrogant, Isabella is a courageous knight with a good sense of humor. Her opinions of humans are less than optimistic? Synopsis Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Knight Category:Goddess